Back In Time
by FaberryGleek4Ever
Summary: When somehow Sebastian, Harmony, Sugar and Rory find themselves in 2011, years into the past, and their parents senior year. Will they be able to make things right and improve the future, or change things for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So yea, everyone's jumping on this thing and doing the back to the future story. So here I am with my own version. It didn't really start out as anything, just popping out some ideas and it turned into this.

Just thought I'd clear things up first. This has been put down as Sugar and Harmony because I thought they'd be the most recognizable for this, and they're gonna end up together at some point.

Sebastian is Quinn's son, Harmony is Jesse and Rachel's. Sugar's Santana and Brittany's and Rory is Kurt and Blaine's.

I hope you enjoy! :)

Pairings: Finchel (For the purposes of the story), Brittana, Faberry, Klaine, Sugamony, Tike, etc.

Word Count: 3, 179

Rating: T (May change as the story progresses)

**Chapter 1**

Okay, what the actual fuck was happening? Less than a second ago he was outside playing soccer with Rory, and the next thing he's… he's… he's… well, he's not exactly sure really. It was all so confusing. Well… wait, have I introduced myself?

No?

I apologise, let me tell you about myself.

I'm Sebastian Kane, but I tend to use my mother's last name, Fabray, and to many, I am a cruel, calculating monster, as they would say, but really, it was only a defence mechanism.

Really, he was much like his mother when she was in her first years of high school, as his Aunty Tana would say. She was his favourite out of all his mum's friends. She was a highly regarded criminal justice lawyer, who didn't take shit from anybody, resulting in his idolization of her. Her wife and his Aunt Britt's were nearly complete polar opposites, and it was hard to believe they would ever be together.

She herself was a former professional choreographer who now owned a dance training company that spanned worldwide. He was also friends with their children, Sugar and Brett. While Sugar was his aunt Tana's and Everett Motta's daughter, Brett was born to Brittany and Kurt Hummel-Anderson, his favourite uncle's husband. Blaine Hummel-Anderson. He'd had a crush on him ever since he was a boy. He'd always been there for him and his mum, while Kurt had always been like a father to him. Their son Rory was like his best friend. Even when the boy would annoy him, he couldn't stay mad, no matter how hard he'd tried. And he'd certainly tried hard.

He'd been born on August 3rd, 2016 to Quinn Fabray, a young photography intern for a fashion magazine, while his father, Demetrius Kane, was a pizza line owner. When he'd been born, his parents had moved in together, excited to have their own son. Born a healthy baby, he lived a good life. Taught to be respectful, kind, caring and never to use violence, his parents knew what they were doing.

That all changed when he turned five though when his mum discovered he'd been cheating on her with a teenager, and he was instantly kicked out. His dad didn't care though, packing up and completely forgetting about him. He still remembers how devastated she was, and he absolutely hated it, so he'd try his best to cheer her up. At seven, things became easier when she ran into her old friend, Rachel Hudson. Rachel, who'd made it onto Broadway for a few successful years had decided to start a family with her high school sweetheart Finn Hudson, and was now a professional ballet tutor.

He'd always liked her, she'd been the source of his mum's new found happiness, and he didn't want that to change. Then Finn butted in, and tried to make her turn on his mum. He'd never liked him. Always with his stupid dopey smile that made him look constipated, his awkwardly tall structure that made him look like Frankenstein (as soon as he'd heard Santana call him that, he'd adopted the name, and never called him anything else), and the way he'd eye up his mum, it was disgusting, making him want to puke.

He'd liked Harmony though, who was Rachel and her previous boyfriend Jesse's daughter, a glee club director. Yeah, they had had countless amounts of fights when they were younger (and still do), but she was like a sister to him. Plus, how couldn't he like a fellow Finn hater.

No matter how hard Finn tried though, the two were inseparable, and he even still remembers when he was ten, and he walked into his mum's room at around twelve-ish, unable to sleep, and he saw them kissing. As shocked as he was, he didn't go in, only going back to his room in silence.

A few months later and Rachel had divorced Finn, and announced that she and Quinn were seeing each other. To say he was happy would be a completely inaccurate understatement, because he was _ecstatic_. He didn't care if his mum had just announced she was seeing another women, all he cared about was the fact that his mum was finally happy, and he wouldn't have to see *puke* Finn *puke* again.

They married nearly a year later, and by 12, he was living with his step-sister, mum, and step-mother, and he couldn't have been happier. He'd also met Neil Chambers, a ginger haired, black rimmed glasses wearing nerd, who he'd fallen completely and utterly in love with. He'd nearly fainted when he'd asked him out, to which he'd almost yelled yes to, before calming down and saying he'd love to.

Three years later though, and everything went down the drain when Quinn was shot dead in front of his very eyes, while they were visiting the local carnival. After that, he'd changed. He went from a charming guy with a sarcastic sense of humour to a cold young man, who isolated himself from the world. He'd dumped Neil while in his depressive state, and had grown distant from his once best friends. He would snap at anyone who'd pissed him off, and became involved in many school fights.

To make matters worse though, was to have Finn come back, and try to steal away Rachel. That's when he'd finally lost it, attacking the now overweight giant, and punching him repeatedly until he was pulled off by Santana, who'd managed to calm him down. Luckily enough for him, Rachel had denied him, telling him to leave them alone.

A bloody faced Finn had yelled at Sebastian before stomping out like a two year old. Since then he'd opened up a _bit_ more, only a bit. He'd became even closer with Santana (if that was even possible), and had tried his best to amend things with Neil, who he was slowly getting ready to ask out again.

That didn't explain what was happening though, as he felt himself be sucked into something, as bright colours danced around him. Maybe he was dead, and going to heaven. Nah, he was getting ahead of himself, he was definitely going to hell when his time came. That still didn't help, as he felt himself get nauseous, and his head started to reel. Next thing he knew, he felt himself blanking out, and darkness flooding his vision as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sebastian lay on the cold gravel road, letting out an involuntary groan when he tried to sit up, only to have his back crack loudly, and fall back to the ground, squeezing his sore and tired eyes shut, trying to block out the nearly blinding sun as he felt a painful headache coming.

He must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, he felt someone shaking him and yelling his name, and his eyes snapped open to see Harmony, his step-sister looking over him with worry clearly etched upon her pale face.

"Sebastian! Sebasti-… Sebastian!" She yelled when she saw him staring at her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his aching body and hugged him tightly, causing him to yelp slightly. Pulling back she only had a grin on her face. "God! I thought you were dead Sebby." She cried, using her unfortunately permanent nickname for him.

"My back fuckin' hurts…" He groaned out, ignoring her as she rambled on, much like his step-mum Rachel would whenever he was in trouble or she was excited. No… actually, Rachel always talked in paragraphs.

"Harm, I think you broke Sebby." Sugar's voice said from behind him, and he looked up to see his friend with a wide smile on her face as she adjusted her unicorn bag that her Ma, Brittany had gotten her for her tenth birthday, and he could see the head of her 'pet' duck, which was really just a stuffed toy, popping out. She was swaying awkwardly from side to side, humming an off key tune, which he couldn't help but think made her ass really st-

"Ow!" He yelped as he felt Harmony's hand collide with the back of his head. "What da fuck was that for?" He whined, rubbing the now throbbing spot.

"Don't play stupid Sebastian; stop checking out Marina's ass." She hissed with venom laced in her voice as her ice blue eyes stared daggers at him. She was definitely pissed; she only used people's full names when she was _really_ mad. Otherwise, she always used nicknames. No one didn't have a nickname. Marina, or Sugar as everyone called her due to her sugar fetish as a toddler, Sebastian had always been Sebby, Rory was leprechaun because of his Irish accent from when he lived in Ireland with his dads as a boy, Brett was unicorn, because just like his Ma and sister, he had a strange obsession with unicorns, and Neil she'd dubbed Sir Nerd-ra-loy, or when he's lucky, Ginger, were only among many she'd given people over the years.

Though, whenever she calls Rory Unico, he laughs his head off. Want to know why? That's his real name! No, seriously, he wasn't joking. He was born Unico Tony Rory Hummel-Anderson. Apparently Brittany had done them some huge favour and they'd made the deal that she could name their first son then. Fore some reason they'd agreed to this and somehow gave into his name being Unico. Santana says that this was because she'd broken down in tears when Kurt had refused, along with Santana threatening their lives for hurting her, and they'd eventually given in.

Sebastian, Sugar and Harmony were the only ones besides their parents that knew, and he'd made them swear not to tell anyone.

"Sebby can't check out my ass though, he's a dolphin." Sugar said innocently. He truly couldn't believe how much she was like Brittany, due to the fact that biologically they weren't related.

"Actually Sugar, I'm a bi-corn." He said proudly before waggling his eyebrows, earning yet another slap from Harmony. "Ow! Seriously Harm! Stop fuckin' hitting me!"

"Then _stop_ it!" She hissed. Sebastian only smirked at this though, remembering that his sister had a _tiny_ **huge** _possible_ **definite** crush on her _friend_ **true love**. He'd realised when he was 14, her 12, as he'd spotted her checking Sugar out on too many to count occasions to be coincidence.

"Ah, guys. Where are we?" A thick Irish accented Rory asked from behind Harmony.

He looked up at his best friend, who was ruffling his now scruffy brown hair one hand, as he ironically smoothed out his completely outdated green flannel shirt.

Realising his friend had a very good point; he stood up, wiping off the dirt from his neon green jeans, and smoothing out his fluorescent yellow V-neck before picking up his highly expensive dark brown Fedora hat and placing it onto his perfectly sculpted hair as he cracked his back.

Once he was finished stretching, he looked around for the first time, taking in the _very_ old fashioned houses that looked from around the early 21st century. You _very_ rarely saw ones like these around in the 2030's, making him wonder where they actually were. They were large houses with a fairly spacious lawn before the next house. Looking to his friends, he instantly saw Harmony, who was hyperventilating, and going on about something or rather as she paced back and forth.

"Oh my Barbra!" She cried, "Where could we possibly be. The last thing I remember was talking with mum at home. Maybe we were kidnapped… oh my Barbra, we've been kidnapped!" She yelled in panic as she continued on. 'Oh my Barbra' was clearly a phrase she'd inherited from her mother. To be completely honest, he wasn't even sure who this 'Barbra' was supposed to be.

"Stop worrying Harm, we're probably j…" He paused, staring at the sign a few feet behind Rory. "Holy fuck, why're we in Lima?" He asked with wide eyes, remembering the last time he'd visited there. He was 13, and his grandma Judy was sick, so they flew with his mum, Rachel and Harmony, taking the first flight they could get. It was the last time he saw her though, Judy dying nearly five days after they'd arrived. Apparently she'd had heart cancer, but it was discovered too late to treat.

His mum had been devastated, but to make matters worse, they'd ran into Russell Fabray, the grandfather he'd met, due to his grandparents getting divorced before he was even born, and his mum losing complete contact with him, for the first time. They'd gotten into a massive argument outside of the grocery store, ending with Russell slapping his mum. Big. Mistake. Sebastian had tackled the man, even if he had a good four inches on him, and punched him square in the face. He's pretty sure a younger guy who was walking passed was the one who'd pulled him off of him before he could do _too_ much damage.

Let's just say he'd left quickly.

He instantly snapped out of his thoughts when Harmony's high pitched scream pierced his ears, and he had to cover them in pain.

"We're in _LIMA, OHIO_?" She screamed, and Sebastian had to yell louder to get her attention.

"Jesus Harm! Shut the fuck up! It's not the end of the world!"

"Will you stop swearing?" She yelled back, looking at him.

"I can fuckin' swear as much as I fuckin' desire. Fuckidy, fuckidy, f-… Ow! Rory? Why is everyone one hitting me?" He said as he rubbed his sure to be bruised head and he picked up his once again fallen off Fedora, his most prized possession.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" He groaned, clearing getting annoyed with their constant bickering.

"Yea, stop the violence." Sugar agreed, stroking 'Donald', the duck poking out of her bag. Sebastian chuckled, trying not to laugh. Sugar was one to talk. He couldn't even begin to remember how many guys she'd beaten up for hurting or making fun of Donald, Salad (her stuffed kitten), or Charlie (her unicorn). She was still Santana's daughter after all, and it was kind of scary how she could go from Brittany to Santana or Santana to Brittany in less than a second. Sometimes he thought she was bi-polar.

"B-but wh-why are-are w-we in-in-in-in, oh my Barbra, why're we in Lima?" She shrieked, looking around like she was some psychotic (he honestly thinks she needs to be treated sometime).

"We time traveled."

"What?" Was the chorused question the three friends asked as they all pivoted around to look at Sugar with question in their eyes. Yes, there were quite a few scenarios going around in his head about how they got there, but time travel, was certainly _not_ one of them.

"Due to an influx within the space time continuum, we were sent back in time to correct the mistake; there forth we landed in Lima. Though I believe this was most likely because of a previous spout into this time zone, we have to be careful as to not allow the entire universe to collapse."

_**Definitely**_ bi-polar.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah." Sebastian said as he looked at the girl in disbelief.

"It's scary when you do that Sugar. It's like something possess you." Rory spoke, mouth agape.

"Shut it Rory Leprechaun." Sugar said as she glared at the boy, whose eyes widened as he took a defensive step away, hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He squeaked.

"Sugar, that isn't possible. Time travel is impossible." Harmony replied, looking skeptical.

"Well, I'm right."

She said it with such determination, Sebastian was taken aback, resulting in him looking awkwardly at the girl in question, who'd randomly, started dancing in front of the three.

"Um… guys… maybe she isn't as crazy as she seems." It's Rory again, and Sebastian turns to look at his friend, who's holding what looks to be a newspaper. He hasn't even _seen_ a newspaper since he was like… five… and he can't even remember that very well either. Everyone just had slips now. They were small thin handheld devices that had practically anything you wanted on in.

Walking up to the boy, who was at the very least four inches shorter than himself, he looked at the paper. Scanning the sheet, he looked up into the top left hand corner, where he spotted the date.

_August 14__th__, 2011_

Snatching the paper out of his friend's hand, he almost had a heart attack. There was… no… it's couldn't be… how was that… is that… what the FUCK?

Dropping the paper, he started pacing back and forth, trying to let his brain understand what exactly was going on. This didn't make sense. It had to be some kind of joke. Cause' there was NO way he had traveled back 23 years to 2011, which would've been when his mother was only... wait a sec...10, 20… a high school senior.

Oh god, he was dreaming. Yes, that was it, he was having a dream, and he was actually sleeping in his bed, wrapped up in his warm covers.

He was about to say something when he heard a man's voice from the house they were in front of. "Hey, all of you, off of my lawn!" He shouted from the door as he walked up to the group of teenagers.

Sebastian looked at him, instantly recognizing him, but unable to put a name to his face. He was about to question this when he was once again interrupted, but this time by Sugar, who had squealed, and instantly wrapped her arms around the tall man, and giving him a hug. Realization dawned on him, when he realized that he was a much younger version of Sugar's grandfather.

Al Motta, if he'd remembered correctly, was understandably taken aback at the contact, and was looking at her strangely. He tried to pry her off of him, but she was very persistent, and just hugged him tighter as she snuggled into his chest.

"Grandpa." She smiled chirruped happily.

Looking at the three other kids, Al asked, "Is she high?"

Sebastian chuckled, he had no idea how many times he'd wondered the very same thing. He watched as Harmony walked up behind Sugar and tried to take her off of the very confused man. "Sugar!" She whined when the girl protested. Having no luck, Harmony seemed to be getting annoyed as she snapped out, "Marina Gloria Phoebe Lopez-Pierce! Let go of him!"

Sugar turned her head around to her friend, and saw her best friends annoyed face. "Stop being such a grumpy pants Harm." She said, poking her tongue out.

Sebastian watched as Al looked at the girl, some sort of realization dawning on his feature as he looked at Sugar.

"Now go away! Grandpa Al likes my hugs!"

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" He asked as Sugar looked up at him with big innocent eyes. She reminded him much of his son Everett when he was her age. "Wait did you just say-"

"Of course I know your name silly. You're my grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I finally completed the second, and the thirds being written at the moment!

Remember, I LOVE reviews, and want your feedback so I know I'm taking it in the right direction.

Word Count: 2,804

**Chapter 2**

Harmony face palmed, did she seriously just say that? Seriously? Now he was probably going to call the police and they were going to send her to a mental home.

"Are you insane?" The man breathed as he pushed Sugar away, who had a pout firmly placed on her lips as she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Harmony internally melted at how adorable she looked. She just wanted to kiss her so- Bad thoughts Harmony, bad thoughts!

"Why are you yelling?" Sugar asked as she stared at Al, who seemed very scared at the moment.

"Be-because you just c-called me your-your grandpa!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm only 40! And my son is only 20!"

"You mean my daddy. Everett?" She asked curiously.

"Sugar!" Harmony hissed as she quickly made her way over to her best friend and took her hand as she tried to pull her back, but to no avail. She looked up at the man who she thought was about to pass out. "Um-um… she's just a little out of it. I think maybe we should go." Harmony blurted out as she let go of her hand and tried to pull her by her shirt, but it didn't work.

"Sugar!" She hissed again, trying to move the stubborn girl away. She then looked back at her two friends. Sebastian was standing there with a shit eating smirk on his face, while Rory just looked plain confused. "Help me!" She instructed, and Sebastian simply smiled as he walked up to them and picked Sugar up and held her in his arms as he smiled tauntingly at Harmony.

Glaring at him, she looked back to the casually dressed man, who was about to run back into his house any second now.

"Hey! Sebby! Put me down!" Sugar whined as she hit his arms in an attempt to get away.

"Ow! Stop it!" He yelled back as she continued to hit him. "That hurts! Sugar!" He complained as Harmony watched with a smile on her face. Ha ha! Karma!

"This is insane!" Al yelled, catching all of their attention as he turned to walk back inside. He felt a weird connection to the girl in front of him, but due to the insane-ness of all of this, he was too confused to do anything about it.

They watched as the man started walking away, heading towards the front door. "Wait!" Harmony heard Sugar yell as the girl managed to weasel her way out of Sebastian's grip and ran towards him once again.

Harmony inhaled, and then exhaled deeply. As much as she loved Sugar, she definitely wasn't helping at the moment. If they were truly in the past, they shouldn't be messing with things right? What if it caused a ripple in the space-time continuum? Oh my lord! They could all be sucked into some sort of black hole, and be forever lost in the darkness of eternity!

"Sugar." She said in a panic as she rushed towards the girl who was talking to Al, who looked understandably confused as she explained something to him.

"…believe me." Was all she managed to hear before she stopped talking, as Harmony came to a halt next to her best friend.

"I believe in some pretty wacky stuff kid, but I don't think I can believe that. Even if you do remind me a heck of a lot of my son." Al spoke, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he stared down at Sugar.

"Well, you already know it's technically possible…" Sugar began, but Harmony had to blank her out, her unbelievably complicated wording too confusing for her, even if she had an IQ of 135, Sugar was like some sort of genius when she felt like it. And other times, she was like… well… she was Sugar.

"I can't believe I believe you. I must be going senile, and I'm only 40!" Al groaned, hands flinging out.

"Yay!" Sugar clapped happily as she jumped up and down.

"How about you guys come inside before I have a heart attack."

The four teens followed the man into the expensive looking house, three of them slightly unsure, and the other too sure for her own good. Harmony was standing next to Sugar as they stood in front of the now closed door looking at Al. She'd only met the man a few times at some family events, and to be honest, he looked exactly the same, just slightly younger.

"So what does this lead to? Why are you even in this time?" Al asked cautiously, clearly uncertain of his own words.

"We don't know." Harmony said, breaking the awkward silence. "Last I remember I was at home talking to my mum."

"How about you guy's, where and what were you doing?" Al asked again, this time looking to Sugar, Rory and Sebastian.

"Me and Rory were playing soccer in my backyard." Sebastian was the first to answer.

"I was teaching Lord Tub Jr how to rollerblade. He wasn't very good at it though." Sugar said, clearly thinking back to the moment.

"Lord… Tub… Jr?" Al questioned, clearly confused.

"Her cat." Harmony whispered.

"Oh…" Al said, before looking back at Harmony. "Wait… what?"

"Don't ask." Harmony shook her head, trying to ignore her impending headache. She couldn't handle this. It was far too insane for her.

"Um… okay?" Al replied quizzically as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wanna see mami." Sugar suddenly blurted out as she pouted and clutched Sebastian's hand. Harmony unconsciously glared at their linked hands before looking back up at Al who sighed.

"How do you guys get back?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"We don't even know how we got here." Harmony answered, wanting to get to her mum. After Quinn's death, it was unusual to find Sebastian, Harmony or her mum very far from each other. They all leant on each other for support. While Sebastian had gone into a depressive state pushing everyone away at first, her mum had always made sure she was busy, taking the two out or hard at work, never out of a task to do.

* * *

Three hours later, and the four friends somehow found themselves in Lima Mall, the smallest and largest, plus only mall in all of Lima. After lots of discussion, they made a plan. They're not exactly sure _how_ they came up with this. You see, they'd decided to enrol in McKinley. Yes, you may be thinking they've all gone bonkers. I mean, what about their parents? The space time continuum or whatever it was called.

They knew, they may be making the stupidest mistakes ever, but they couldn't help the curiosity. All of them had less than fantastic lives. While Sebastian's mother was dead, Rory almost never saw his dads anymore, and Sugar's mums were always avoiding each other. Maybe this was their chance to get things right.

* * *

"So, our covers are going to be sorted tonight?" A sceptical Harmony asked. "How are we even supposed to create you know, fake people?"

"Harmony, I'm a successful lawyer and own a highly regarded piano company. I can make my way around the system, especially with the money I have." Al replied as they stepped out of his BMW in the Lima Mall car park.

"You know, we probably need to split up. I doubt we wanna be seen with each other, or we could blow our covers before they're even made." Sebastian suggested as he leaned against a pole on the sidewalk.

"Seb's right." Harmony nodded.

"Considering your covers, I think you should split into two groups. Harmony and Rory, and Sebastian and Sugar. I'll be wandering around, making sure you're all fine. Harmony and Rory, your covers are as Harmony and Rory Flanagan, brother and sister Irish exchange students. Don't worry about the accent Harmony; I've already got an idea to cover that." Al instructed before he turned to Sugar and Sebastian.

"Sugar, your cover is as my daughter, Sugar Motta. Sebastian, you're Sebastian Smythe, my nephew and Sugar's cousin. You'll all be going to McKinley." He said with a nod. Everyone looked at each other thinking the plan was pretty good. "Considering I don't have any clothes for you guys, you'll have to buy stuff. Here's a credit card each." He handed them all credit card. They all grinned as they took it. "Now off you go!"

They all headed off in their different directions.

* * *

"Ooooo! Sebby! Look, look, look!" Sugar jumped up and down as she pointed at a stuffed animal shop and ran towards it before she disappeared into the store.

"Wait! Sugar!" He called out as he ran after her and into the shop. Looking around, he spotted the girl taking everything in, a look of sheer amazement on her face as she picked out two ducks. "Sugar, put 'em down. You have enough of those things." He groaned.

"But they're all at home!" She whined. "I need more to keep Donald company."

"I like your duck." A small innocent voice said as Sebastian looked up to see a young Brittany Pierce smiling as she pointed to the duck.

Sugar grinned. "Thanks! I like yours too." She replied, motioning towards Brittany's.

"Britts! Where are you? These creepy things are staring at me. It's cramping my style." A voice rang out, which Sebastian instantly noticed belonged to Sugar's other mother, Santana Lopez. _Oh shit!_ He thought. _Rach told me she was scary when she was younger!_ His minds screamed. _Well, scarier than she can be back in my time_.

"Britt?" Santana called as she came out from behind a row of stuffed animals. She looked at Brittany with a smile before her gaze turned into a suspicious one when she looked towards the two, looking them over. "Who're you two?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Sugar!" Sugar chirruped, clutching Donald to her chest.

"Isn't her duck cute Sanny?" Brittany asked as she tugged on Santana's arm.

"Yea, sure Britts. We have to get going though." She said as she started pulling Brittany along.

"Bye!" Brittany called out as she was dragged away, and Sugar replied with the same.

"Holy fuck!" He swore loudly before looking down at Sugar, who was happily giving Donald a kiss on the head before putting him back into her bag, still holding the other two. "W-why are you s-so happy? You should be freaked out!" He stuttered out at her calm demeanour. "Those were your mums!"

"I know!" She replied happily. "Ma said she liked Donald!" She stated obliviously as she dragged Sebastian along to the counter and paid for the animals and the bag they were put in was dumped onto Sebastian, who wordlessly followed his friend. His _weird _friend.

* * *

"This is so weird Harm." Rory commented as they looked around the mall. It was nothing like the ones back in their time. There ones were large, and everything was automated and stylised to select what was appropriate for you. It was like, you'd go into a store, state your name, it'd scan you, and then it'd show you what you wanted.

And this was _so_ much different.

"I know aye." Harmony replied as she scanned the place in astonishment before her eyes landed on a clothing store. "Hey, leprechaun. Let's go there." She said pointing to the store.

Rory's eyes drifted towards where his half-sister was pointing and groaned. He knew she loved those types of clothes… it's just… they were _awful_. I mean, look at them! Argyle sweaters, striped dresses, knee high socks, and _god_ the sweaters. He shivered at the thought. He really wishes their mum hadn't passed her taste in clothing down to Harmony. But alas, she did.

_At least she doesn't wear the animal sweaters anymore_. He thought to himself as he followed her in. _Those things scared him._

"Hey Rory? Do you like this?" She asked, holding up a blue dress.

He guessed it was an improvement. "Yea, I guess it's pretty cool." He replied, stuffing his hands into his short pockets. She smiled and bounced towards another rack of sweaters. "Um… Harm? I'm gonna go look for some more clothes in the store to the right. Mm'Kay?"

"Okay." She replied, clearly soaking up all the clothes as she ran towards the changing rooms.

Wondering out of the shop, he stuffed his hands into his worn out jeans as he wandered to the neighbouring store and peered in, spotting flannel shirts, jeans and jackets. _This is probably the store for me_. He thought to himself as he went to open the door when someone came bursting out and he stumbled back slightly.

"Wow! Sorry, didn't see yah there." A guy said as he steadied Rory.

"Oh, no problem." Rory replied as he looked up to come face to face with Sam Evans, a close friend of his fathers. He went to school with one of his and his wife Mercedes' many kids. He was kind of taken aback that he didn't realise he was staring until Sam waved his hand in front of his face.

"You okay?" He questioned with a friendly smile and raised eyebrow.

"Oh, er, sorry. You look a lot like someone I know." He replied, trying not to tumble over his words.

"Mm, okay. Hey, are you new round here? I don't think I've seen you before. And your accent… Irish?" He questioned.

"Um, yea, I am. And yes, it is Irish." He replied with a smile. _This is so weird_, he thought. _And why does he have blonde hair? I thought it was brown_, he wondered.

"Well, welcome to Lima. I'm Sam Evans." He said, putting his hand out to shake.

Rory shook his hand cautiously. "I'm Rory Hu… Flanagan." He replied, almost saying his real last name. _Careful Rory, don't give yourself away_, he reprimanded himself.

"So, are you going to McKinley High or Carmel?" He asked.

"McKinley."

"Awesome. That's where I go. How 'bout on Monday, you meet up with me in the front of the school. I could show you around and make sure you don't get slushied." He offered with a chuckle at the end.

Rory couldn't help but grin, but grimaced slightly on the inside at the mention of slushies. He'd heard stories about them. Apparently his ma and pa had gotten a lot of those, and they weren't nice. "Thanks heaps. Mind if I bring my sister along?"

"Of course." He replied. "Hey, listen. I gotta get going. It was nice meeting yah." He said as he waved goodbye before leaving.

"Bye." He said as the boy walked away.

"Oh my god." He thought. "That was weird."

"Leprechaun!" A voice yelled.

"Wha…" He started, but was quickly cut off by someone spinning him around and he came face to face with Harmony.

"Who was that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Matt's dad." He said confused, just realising what'd just happened. _I talked to a young Sam. I realised that already though. But now it's sinking it_.

Harmony's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "You _what_?" She said rather loudly, but luckily no one was looking their way.

"I-I dunno. I was walking and he accidentally bumped the door into me and… yea. We started talking and stuff. He says he can show us round Monday at McKinley." He blurted out and Harmony exhaled deeply.

"That's weird." Was all she said before chucking her bags on him, and he fumbled to catch them, one falling on the floor, and he quickly pulled them up. "Why'd you have so many?" He asked, "Wait… and why am I holding them?"

She laughed as she walked away, and he quickly ran after her while trying to juggle the six bags. _How can someone so small need so much?_

* * *

"Sam?" Mercedes questioned when she noticed her bleached blonde boyfriend running up to her as she stood outside of the movie theatre. Looking down at her watch, she noticed he was ten minutes late. "Why're you late?"

"Oh, sorry babe. I bumped into someone and we started talking. Didn't realise the time." He replied as he gave her an out of breath kiss on the cheek.

Raising an eyebrow she looked up at him. "And who might this someone be?"

"Oh, just this new guy to our school. He's got this real cool Irish accent. I offered to give him and his sister a tour on Monday." He replied. "I wonder if he can teach me how to speak like that." He said to himself as more of an afterthought.

Mercedes nodded and smiled before linking arms with Sam. "Let's go see the movie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Apologies for the delay, but anyways... here's chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy! :)(:

Word Count: 2,021

**Chapter 3**

"Sebby!" A loud voice practically screamed as Sebastian felt something jump on top of him and start bouncing.

Groaning he tried to push the offending thing off of him, but they only continued even more. "Stop it!" He growled into his pillow.

"It's time to get up. We've got school Mr Smythe." What was obviously Sugar giggled as she jumped off of the bed, and he slowly pulled the covers away from his face to see the girl looking at him with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He groaned as she said a much too perky for six in the morning, "Okay then sourpuss!"

* * *

An hour and a half later and the four were standing outside of Al's house and by his two cars. "One for Rory and Harmony and another for Sebastian and Sugar." He said as he held the keys in his hands.

"We've got the Maserati!" Sebastian said immediately as he snatched the keys out of his hand and looked to the car with a happy glint in his eyes. Back in there time, these were vintage, and extremely hard to find. Plus, _expensive_.

"What about licences?" Harmony questioned, always having to think logically. _Fuck logic_ Sebastian thought to himself as he unlocked the car.

"Got that covered. Harmony and Sebastian hold the licenses." He said handing them one each, both filled out with the information on their fake covers.

"Sweet!" He grinned.

"Remember, Rory and Harmony, you're Irish exchange students with the surname Flanagan, and fraternal twin brother and sister, both sophomores. Sebastian, you're last name is Smythe and a junior. You just transferred from a school in France. Your cousin is Sugar Motta, who after being privately tutored all her life decided to start a real school." Al said without stopping to breathe. "Now go!"

They all quickly ran to their respective cars as Al called out one last time. "And remember! Don't give yourselves away!"

Before he knew is they were gone, heading towards McKinley using the GPS he'd given them. Stuffing his hands on the back of his head he groaned. "I've gone senile."

* * *

Rory and Harmony arrived at McKinley ten minutes after Sebastian and Sugar. They'd decided it'd be better if they didn't arrive at the same time. Stepping out of the red Jaguar, Rory looked around, and noticed the stares they were getting. "Wow! Dude! Sweet ride!" Someone whistled, and Rory looked away from the school to see a tall guy with a Mohawk approaching him.

_Wait… is that Noah?_ Rory wandered as he stared at the teenager. Noah Puckerman was a friend of his Uncle Finn and his ma Rachel, who he saw on the off occasion when he visited from California if he had a break from his pool cleaning business. "Thanks."

"You must be loaded man. That Jag looks like an expensive babe." He nearly drawled as his eyes wandered over the car before they stopped at Harmony who was standing in front of it. Smirking, Puck looked over at her with a flirtatious grin. "Same goes for you gorgeous." He said as he looked her over.

Rory's eyes widened. Was he coming onto Harmony? Seriously? He thought he'd have better taste than that.

Harmony also seemed surprised as Puck approached her. "You new here babe?" He asked as he leant against a pole.

"Err, yea." She replied, unsure how she should react.

"Wanna take a ride on the Puckasaurus?" He drawled while motioning towards his crotch.

Rory's mouth fell open as Harmony's eyes widened before she revealed a disgusted face. "EW, no, gross."

"What?" Puck asked, clearly taken aback at being denied.

"I'd rather kill myself than go near you." She gagged.

Rory couldn't help but laughed, and ignored the glare Puck sent his way.

"Aw, c'mon. No one denies puckzilla." He pouted.

"Sorry buddy, but I just did." Harmony said, locking the car as she patted his cheek before signalling for Rory to follow her.

Quickly following his sister, he ran after her before stopping to follow her steps. "Oh my god, that was Noah."

* * *

Sebastian was walking through the halls of McKinley, looking around like something was going to jump out and attack him. And he was almost certain something was. Going to jump out at least. What if he saw his mum? Oh my god, what if he saw her? He doesn't think he can handle that. He hasn't seen her in ages. And to see her as a teen… he's gonna faint.

_Breathe._

_In_, **out**, _in_, **out**, _in_, **out**.

_Breathe._

Okay, he's calm. Now… wait… "Sugar?"

Looking around, he tried to spot her. Why is it that as soon as he looks away she's disappeared? If only she'd just stay put.

"Move out of my way you pitiful mortal so I don't have to endure looking at your hideous meerkat face!" Someone yelled, and Sebastian stumbled back slightly before looking up at a tall woman clad in a blue tracksuit and holding a megaphone. "Go on, scram!"

Sebastian instantly moved to the side, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman who was now causing havoc as she walked down the hallway screaming at innocent students, and even shoving some. _That must be Sue Sylvester. Mum said she was scary. But I didn't think she'd be this bad._ He thought to himself as she turned a corner.

"Wow, she's scary. It reminds me of that one time when Mami got really pissed off at my teacher when he gave me an F because I misspelt characteristic or whatever. She said she'd go all 'Lima Heights on his ugly arse'. That was funny." He heard Sugar laugh, resulting in him turning to his side to see the girl looking thoughtful. "'Cause ma told her off and Mami started getting all sappy. She's totally whipped."

"There you are. Where'd you go?" He asked her.

"My locker. I was gonna put Donald in there, then I realised he'd probably suffocate, and I can't let that happen. Do yah know these lockers are really weird, they're not voice activated."

"Err, okay? Anyway… Holy f…" Sebastian's eyes widened as he caught sight of a pink haired girl walk down the hall and the crowd part like the red sea. Was that…

"Wow… your mum's hot." Sugar practically drawled as she watched Quinn pass them.

Sebastian was just staring at her, at a loss of words. She had short shaggy pink hair. Okay, that was cool. But still. _Shit… is that a tattoo?_ He thought. He'd never seen that before. And who was it of?

"Like… really hot." Sugar added as she stared after the girl who was now standing by her locker.

* * *

"Hey Rory! Over here!" Sam called out as he spotted the boy he'd meet during the weekend walk towards the stairs to enter McKinley. He watched as he turned and looked at him before smiling and waving. He takes a girls arm and quickly hurry's over to him.

Mercedes is leaning against the outside wall of the school behind him chatting with Tina and Mike. Sam's honestly excited for the New Year. Okay, it _is_ school and all, and he really doesn't like having to do the homework, but he's glad to be with all his friends again. He missed passing the ball with Mike, chatting with Artie and Finn and singing along with the glee club.

"Hello Sam." Rory greeted him, slightly nervous before he pushes the girl slightly forward. "This is my sister Harmony." He says as Sam gives her a small wave which she returns.

"'Cedes c'mere." He says, taking his girlfriend's hand and bringing her forward. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Mercedes. And Mercedes this is Rory and Harmony." He introduces with a smile.

Mercedes looked curiously at Rory, the boy reminding her great deal of her best friend Kurt and even a little like Rachel. And then the girl, wow, she almost looked like a clone of Rachel. It was actually quite scary, but she shook the thoughts away and smiled. "Hey."

Rory looked at her with a smile. It was really surreal to be meeting a younger Mercedes and Sam. He almost felt like fainting it was just so weird. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand and shaking hers.

Mercedes' eyes nearly bulged. He even shook her hand daintily, reminding her a great deal of Kurt. Maybe they were separated at birth or something.

She then turned to Harmony. "It's nice to meet you." Harmony said with a smile almost brighter than Rachel's… _if that was even possible_.

"Likewise to the both of you. So, you're siblings?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct." Rory nodded with his strong accent.

"How come you have an Irish accent and you don't though?" She said pointing to Rory and then Harmony curiously.

"When we moved to Ireland he adopted the accent while I didn't seem to." Harmony replied, thinking Al's cover for that was quite clever. It actually made sense.

"Oh, so you're not from Ireland?"

"We weren't born there no. We're from New York and moved there when we were seven." Harmony answered.

"New York? Wow, don't tell Kurt or Rachel that." She laughed.

Rory's face lit up at his parent's names. But as much as he loved them, he didn't exactly feel like seeing them. Why you may ask? _Because they're teenagers_. Only a few years older than him. Wow, they were weren't they? That's really weird.

"How 'bout we get to showing you around." He said, motioning for them to follow him.

"See yah in class Mike. Bye Tina." Mercedes waved to her friends who waved back as she followed the three into the building.

* * *

"Hey, can I touch your hair?" A voice asked from behind Quinn and she furrowed her brows. Who the fuck just asked her if they could touch her hair? Yea, that wasn't weird at all. Spinning around she stepped back into her locker when she found a girl _way_ too close to her.

"Um… no?" She breathed out, uncomfortable by their close proximity.

"Aw… c'mon. Please, it's so pretty." The girl smiled sweetly as her hand went to stroke her hair.

_What's wrong with you?_ Quinn wanted to ask her, but refrained, instead trying to move away her and edge herself away.

"Sugar, what the fuck are you doing?" A voice asked, and Quinn looked up at a tall boy standing behind the girl whose name was apparently Sugar. _Who names their kid Sugar? That's just cruel..._

Her eyes connected with his and his eyes widened before quickly looking away and grabbing Sugar. "C'mon, we have to go." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

"Bye bye Quinn!"

Quinn just watched them leave with her eyebrows furrowed as she turned back to her locker, unsure what to make of that odd moment. Taking her… _wait… how did she know my name?_

* * *

"Sugar! You can't just go up to my mum and touch her hair! That's just weird. She probably thinks you're nuts… wait, no, that's because you are." Sebastian tried not to yell, but it was hard. He added the last bit in as more of an afterthought.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Sebby." She laughed back, punching his shoulder lightly. "It's not like she knows you're her son." She added with a grin.

* * *

"So, how long have you been in Lima?" Mercedes asked Rory and Harmony as they stopped by Sam's locker to get out of a few books.

"A month…"

"A week…"

Rory and Harmony both answered at the same time before looking at each other nervously and then back to the couple. Mercedes was raising an eyebrow, while Sam seemed oblivious.

"Err, well, we visited a month ago and started to get settled in, but we… you know, officially moved a week ago." Harmony cleared things up, but not before giving Rory a glare. He shrivelled back slightly at her gaze and looked like a wounded puppy.

"Okay then." Mercedes replied slowly with a slight chuckle.


End file.
